


den of sin

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Flogging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shibari, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter has a very particular itch that needs scratching, and luckily Tony knows just how to scratch it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Rope Play

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! Please note that I'll be putting 2 additional bingo prompts in this AU, which is why it says 1 of 3. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Shibari (Japanese rope bondage)

Peter could feel his anxiety ramp up throughout the day. As he worked in the lab with Tony, everything was the same as it always was. They worked well together, both engaged in their own projects that sometimes one would require help, but then for the most part they kept to themselves. It was nice. It was something he really enjoyed. And after they were done with work, they’d head up to Tony’s - well, _their_ penthouse apartment. Peter had moved in with him after graduating college at the insistence of Tony, which he’d readily agreed with. Today was Thursday, which meant that tonight they would be playing in their ‘special’ room, which he had been itching to do for awhile now, but both had been so busy with work that they’d neglected to have some fun in there. Peter had asked the day before about it, and Tony had only gone “Huh,” which meant that his lover also realized that it had been awhile since they’d played. 

It was time to change that. 

He had no idea what Tony’s plans were, and as the time started to tick closer to six he willed the minute hand to speed up. He wanted to go upstairs, have dinner, and then go have some fun. Right at six, Tony put his dremel down and looked over at him. “Ready to head upstairs, sweetheart?” 

“Yes.” Peter breathed a sigh of relief, setting his own dremel down. They looked at each other, the excitement palpable between them as they walked to the elevator together. He stepped closer to Tony, wanting him to know how excited he felt, but chose to remain aloof as he threaded his fingers through his, smiling up at him. “What’s for dinner tonight?” 

“I was thinking burgers.” The elevator opened on the penthouse, the two of them heading inside. “How’s that sound? I can grill them outside? Potato salad?” 

“Perfect.” They walked into the kitchen together, Peter helping him grab the materials for their feast. 

They enjoyed a couple of beers, talking about nothing in particular as Peter kept Tony company on the balcony. Once their food was served, they ate at one of the tables outside, enjoying the unusually warm weather as the sun began to set, bringing an end to the day. Peter loved these moments, the moments before he knew he was going to be in for a really good time. Not that every single day with Tony wasn’t a good time. It was. He just - he had an itch to play in that room, and he was thankful that his lover was feeling the same. 

After they cleaned up, Peter waited patiently for Tony to bring up the subject. “Since I can tell you want to go in there, maybe we should.” The smirk on his lover’s face brought heat to his own cheeks. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

“You may think you’re being discreet, but you’re not.” Tony lowered his head, and kissed the corner of his mouth. “I love that, though. And I’m just as anxious as you are to go in there and play. But let’s get you cleaned up first, okay?” 

“Okay.” Peter nodded, and followed Tony into their bedroom, then into the en suite bathroom. 

It was part of the ritual when they played in their fun room. Peter always took a shower first, getting the day’s grime off of his body, wanting to be absolutely pristine for whatever Tony had in mind for him. Plus, he just felt better doing those sorts of things with a clean body. Tony helped him dry off, and then Peter put on his robe, not bothering with any clothes, unless Tony wanted him to. Which, it looked like he didn’t as he helped him get his robe adjusted and then walked out of the bathroom. 

Peter took a few deep breaths and then followed him out, heading to the door next to their bedroom. It was half the size of their bedroom, and inside of it were a multitude of items. There were no windows, no way to tell if it was day or night outside, which Peter liked. It helped give the illusion that he was completely helpless in this room, which is how he wanted to be. With his superpowers, it was hard to get into that headspace without any distractions. Taking away those distractions allowed him to give up control completely, which is what he really was craving right now. 

Tony stood behind him, as they stood inside the room together. “Did you have something in mind you’d like to use tonight, sweetheart? Or would you like for me to choose?” A kiss to the nape of his neck had him groaning softly, his chin tilting down as Tony kept laying kiss after kiss there. 

“Y-You choose. Please.” He knew he could request a certain tool, which he has done in the past, but tonight - tonight he wanted Tony to take complete care of him. “I don’t want to think at all.” 

“I understand.” Tony pulled away from him, and went to a toolbox that was custom built into the wall, housing plenty of items to choose from in what Peter would call their den of sin. He saw Tony reach for some red rope, his libido jumping as he knew what he was choosing. “Let’s tie you up tonight, sweetheart.” 

“Please.” Peter could already feel his head starting to get lighter, the endorphins starting to run through his body as he watched Tony take the rope and wind it around his hand. He stayed put, and waited for Tony to come and get him, which he did after setting three ropes down on the side of the bed. 

His lover approached him, a seductive smile on his lips. “Our safe word.” 

“Mocha.” He could hear the way he spoke already sounded a little on the loopy side, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t a big deal. He could say the word, which was really all that mattered. 

Tony gave a nod of approval. “Perfect.” His hand gently touched his shoulder, and Peter felt himself being led over towards the bed. “Let’s take this off of you for now.” The belt around his waist was pulled on, his robe opening up to reveal his naked form. “My beautiful baby….” 

The praise made him moan softly as Tony guided him to stand at the foot of the bed. “T-Thank you, sir….” He immediately slipped into calling Tony by that name. They had agreed a long time ago that when they engaged in this kind of play, it made more sense for him to call him that. They had tried ‘Mr. Stark’, but it wasn’t as effective as either would like. So, they had settled on ‘Sir’, which had given them both clear roles in this room. 

“You are welcome, sweetheart.” He felt Tony begin to wind the rope around him. It was tight, but not suffocating. “Put your arms behind your back for me, please.” Peter obeyed the request, earning a soft kiss to his shoulder. “Perfect, Peter. You’re doing so great right now.” 

He began to sink slowly, feeling the cloudiness in his head begin. That warm feeling spread through his body as his arms were tied with another one of the ropes. He couldn’t move them, but he didn’t really want to. He was comfortable like this. The bindings were keeping him safe, and were making him feel pleasant. 

“One more, sweetheart. You’re doing great. Do you like how it feels?” Tony praised him more, as the rope was wound around his upper torso. He could feel little knots digging into pressure points, making that warm feeling continue to spread throughout his body. 

“Y-Yessir….” It was becoming more difficult to enunciate properly, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. But he knew he was safe, knew that this is where he wanted to be. This was the itch that he’d been wanting to scratch all day, and now it was here and he couldn’t be happier. 

“That’s good, baby.” A hand touched the skin showing between the ropes. “Why don’t you let me take you to the bed now.” 

Nodding his head, he felt Tony move him, his body feeling like it was underwater. The lucidness he was experiencing was putting him into a euphoric state, everything feeling better than it should. The soft mattress underneath his knees, Tony guiding him to sit back on them as he leaned backwards to not fall forward. His shoulders ached, but in a good way. There was no real pain right now. Peter wasn’t aware that he was moaning right now, unable to keep quiet as he traveled through this beautiful lucidness. 

“Checking in, sweetheart.” Tony’s voice surrounded him, as he felt the touch of his beard against the side of his neck. Sort of. There seemed to be something digging into his skin, which he realized was more rope, and that had him moaning again. “Are you doing okay, Peter?” 

His name had him focusing on Tony’s voice. “Y-Yessir.” He strung the words together again, still sounding a little drunk as he spoke. He was just happy he could answer, which brought a smile to his face. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” Tony gave a little pull on the rope that was keeping his arms tied together. Another tug to the rope around his lower abdomen had Peter releasing a deeper moan, pleasure spreading through his body in a way that was making him feel like he was falling. It felt so _good_. “Shh….You’re okay, sweetheart…” 

Fingers touched his face, Tony gently wiping away the tears that were steadily streaming down his face. He had no idea why he was crying. He wasn’t in pain, no - he was feeling so good. Maybe that’s why. Everything felt too hyper right now. Sinking back onto his knees, he released a deep guttural moan, the rope constricting against his chest. Those little knots were pushing against him more, driving him mad with the intense pressure. 

A hand touched his cock, making him cry out, not at all prepared for that intimate touch. “Keep breathing through it, sweetheart.” Tony commanded him, Peter moaning lower as his balls were fondled. “Next time, I’ll tie you up down here too.” 

“P-Please.” He begged, his voice deep, almost unrecognizable to his own ear. 

“I’m so glad you like this.” Again, his lover’s voice surrounded him as he felt his hands pull on the rope holding his arms. “It’s a good feeling, isn’t it?” He nodded his head slow, his head feeling heavier by the second, the floating feeling returning. “Stick with me, sweetheart.” Tony murmured into his ear, as the hand on his balls gave them another squeeze. “Let’s make you come, hmmm?” 

He was powerless to do anything, which is _exactly_ why he loved being like this. The heat from Tony’s hand stroking his cock only amplified the heat spreading throughout his entire body. He began to come with a long, deep moan, his body trembling hard. But Tony didn’t stop. The hand on his cock kept stroking him faster and faster, causing him to stay hard. Peter began to cry hard, the pleasure spiking again and again as he was brought back to the edge and kept there.

Tony pulled on the ropes again, his body singing from the pleasurable torture. Peter became deaf to his own noises, not at all aware of anything that was happening now, except for the euphoric limbo he was stuck in. It was perfect. He felt free, no inhibitions whatsoever. When Tony’s hand touched his cock again, he rolled with it, the physical contact feeling so much nicer than it had five minutes ago. Or maybe it was ten, or twenty. Time didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was how good he felt, and how he was continuing to feel good with every little touch to his body. 

Fingers tugged on the rope at his chest, the bindings pushing against his throat in a way that made him groan happily. His throat felt raw, but wasn’t in any pain. The more Tony tugged on the rope, the more heated his body felt, every nerve ending feeling like it was on fire. He began to sob, the stimulation becoming too much for him, his mind going blank as he began to come again without any sort of stimulation to his cock. 

Tony’s hands were everywhere, and then nowhere at the same time. He could feel his lips touching his face, Peter moaning softly as it helped return him to the safe space. The floating feeling returned as the ropes were tugged on again, this time with more gentle tugs than forceful, Peter thankful that Tony had read him correctly. The happiness maintained as he was pulled to lean forward, his shoulders hitting the soft mattress with his slow descent. 

The weight of his lover’s body against his back made him groan low. “Stay still, beautiful.” Tony commanded him. Through the fog he heard him, and gave a nod of his head, too tired to try and do anything else but obey. The ropes were slow to come off of him, Tony gently rubbing his muscles that had been taut this entire time as he unwound the rope. He moaned low, drool spilling out of his mouth to collect in a small pool on the bedspread. The last of the rope was removed, and then he was being pulled against his lover’s body, shivering against his warmth as he slowly began to come down from his high. 

Soft touches and caresses to his body had him whimpering softly, the gentleness in Tony’s voice bringing him back to the present. It took awhile - it always did - but he finally was able to see Tony clearly, staring up at him with a smile on his face. “Thank you, sir.” He whispered, not able to talk much louder than that. 

“You are so very welcome, sweetheart.” Tony caressed his face, the loving touches really helping him to keep the buzz, albeit much quieter than it had been before. “How’re you feeling? Would you like some water?” 

“Please.” Tony already had a water bottle next to them, and brought it up to his lips. Closing his eyes, he took a few swallows, his throat on fire from all the screaming he must have done while in subspace. He took some deep breaths, then turned towards the bottle, Tony giving him a little more water to drink. It was helping to soothe the burning in his throat. Looking down at his body, he could see the rope marks still etched into his skin like a beautiful branding. “I liked that.” 

“Did you?” More touches to his face, then his arms, then his hands. He nodded his head, tucking it against Tony’s side as he let himself start to slowly slip back into the edge of subspace. “I’m very happy to hear that, sweetheart. I know it’s a lot, and I could tell you were enjoying it, but I had to make sure a few times.” 

Nuzzling closer, he couldn’t help but smile. “How long was I under for?” He asked, knowing that Tony would tell him the truth. 

“About two hours.” 

That was very surprising to him. “Wow.” Peter laughed, happy to know that. “Guess I really wanted that, huh?” 

“Sure seemed that way to me.” Tony kissed his face, the soft scratch of his beard feeling nice against his skin. “But, maybe next time, we’ll try and limit this to an hour. You’re going to be very sore tomorrow.” 

“But, my spider powers.” He couldn’t really formulate words well still, and was sticking to easy vocabulary, knowing that Tony would understand. 

The laugh he heard him make had him smiling more. “Yes, I know. But really - you might slip again tomorrow into what you’re feeling right now. So, we’re taking the day off.” 

“But-” 

“No buts.” Tony shook his head. “I’m going to take you back to our bedroom now, alright?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He felt himself being picked up by Tony, that floating sensation returning, but then as quick as it appeared it disappeared. He rested his head against his shoulder, and then felt the soft sheets on their bed touch his back. He moaned softly, still feeling a little loopy after everything. He kept his body close to Tony’s, needing that constant comfort that it always brought him when he came out of these episodes. And Tony - Tony knew what he needed, and was doing a good job of keeping him grounded. 

“Why don’t you try and get some sleep, sweetheart.” Tony kissed his face all over, then kissed his lips last. “I’m right here with you, okay? You did so well tonight. I’m so proud of you.” 

It never failed to make him feel special when Tony said these things to him. “Thank you, Tony.” He whispered, kissing his cheek with a soft kiss before dropping his head back to be on his body. “Did you like that?” 

“You know that I did. Everything we do in that room together I absolutely love.” 

“Me too.” He could feel himself beginning to drift, sleep claiming him fast before he could say anything else. 

***

He woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated and fresh, but there was a slight linger to what they’d done the night before just under the surface. He knew Tony was right - two hours might have been too long, especially since they hadn’t done this in such a long time. But it was worth it. The marks were all but gone on his skin, a few of the knots still leaving a small indentation in his skin. 

“Morning….” Tony murmured into his ear, then kissed him softly. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Like I have a bit of a hangover.” Peter was honest, chuckling softly. “Maybe we shouldn’t wait so long to have fun in there.” 

“That’s to be expected, and exactly why we’re staying home today. And I think that could be arranged.” Tony held him closer against his chest. “What do you say we order some breakfast, and then veg out all day?” 

“That sounds perfect, Tony.” He knew that it was the right decision, because if he dropped - he’d rather it be here in the comfort of their place. But he wouldn’t, because Tony was always so good to him. Always knew what he needed before he did. “But first, some coffee?” 

“You read my mind, sweetheart.” 

It was a quiet day, Peter cuddling with Tony for most of it. He was always clingy after these nights, which Tony didn’t seem to mind. By the end of the day he was feeling one hundred percent, the relaxing day at home exactly what he needed. 

  
  



	2. Breeding Bench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Breeding Bench

* * *

Tony noticed that Peter was beginning to become restless during their work hours, and wanted to see how long it would go on until he approached him. But when it got to the point that Peter was turning in sloppy work due to his lack of concentration, Tony knew it was time to step in. He sent him a text making it very clear what would be happening in the later part of the day. “ _Clear your schedule tomorrow. If you don’t, I will. You will not be coming in to work_.” 

“ _Yes sir_.” 

He smiled, pleased to see that Peter knew exactly what he meant. He was only addressed as ‘sir’ in their playroom. Hopefully with this knowledge, Peter will finish off the work day in a better state of mind than the work he was currently showing. Tony won’t correct him, because he knew it’s something beyond his control. One day he’ll get Peter to tell him he wants to go into that room. For now, though - he had to keep an eye on him, recognizing when the need was there. 

The rest of the afternoon passed by quicker than he anticipated, and before he knew it it was six in the evening. He heard a soft knock on his office door, and locking his computer for the night, he stood up and looked at the door. “Come on in.” He offered to Peter, who was always there promptly at six to make sure they went upstairs together. 

“Hi, Tony.” Peter opened the door, his face already looking flushed. “I hope you don’t mind, but I ordered us some dinner. It should be upstairs in five minutes.” 

Chuckling softly, he picked up his suit jacket from off the coat rack near his door and slipped it back on. “Someone doesn’t want to take too much time making dinner tonight, do they?” He teased, lowering his head to give his lover a hello kiss. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m just as eager to get in there as you are.” 

“I cleared my schedule.” His young lover held up his phone to show him his calendar. “I had a meeting, but it’s now going to be on Monday next week.” 

“Good. I’m happy to hear that.” He’d forgotten to do that himself, but a quick email to Pepper made that worry disappear as they walked to the elevator together. “What did you order us for dinner?”   
  
“Chinese.” 

“Perfect.” 

They made it up to the penthouse, Tony feeling the anticipation rolling off of Peter in waves. He was excited himself - they had discussed playing more in the room, but sheer laziness had won out again and it had been close to a month since they’d been in there. Tony really needed to start clearing their schedules so they could do this more often than just a month at a time. It was something he was going to have to seriously look at, because Peter couldn’t keep making these mistakes. And really, he’d been making his own too. They both needed time in there together. 

Dinner arrived, the two of them enjoying their meal out on the balcony, the evening breeze doing little to alleviate the sexual heat that was coming off the both of them in waves. Tony dropped his chopsticks, and then looked at Peter. “Time for a shower, sweetheart.” 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Peter nodded his head enthusiastically, standing up from the chair. “Will you do the dishes?” 

“I will.” He nodded his head, standing up with him. “Go and get yourself clean. Meet me in the living room when you’re finished. I want you wearing nothing.” 

“Yes, sir.” The excitement was present in Peter’s voice, Tony’s own cock beginning to stiffen with interest as he watched his lover practically run to their shared bathroom in the master suite. 

Tony took care of the minimal leftovers, placing them in some Tupperware and then into the fridge. He washed his hands, and went to their bedroom where he took off his suit jacket but left everything else on. Tonight he planned on teaching Peter a lesson, which he preferred to stay dressed for. Taking the cufflinks off, he put them on the dresser and began to roll up his sleeves. He loosened his tie, but kept his vest buttoned. Slipping off his shoes, he went back out to the living room and waited for Peter to join him. 

He didn’t have to wait long, as his younger lover came out ten minutes later, heeding his request by remaining naked for him. Tony showed him how pleased he was by the smile on his face, then stood up to walk over to him. “Alright, darling - let’s go to our room.” He put his arm around his shoulder, and guided him to their playroom. He could feel Peter trembling with excitement which made him very happy. He was equally excited, but it never manifested in the same way that it did in Peter. 

“Tonight, we’ll be using that.” Tony pointed to the breeding bench. He heard Peter moan, happy that his lover was accepting of it. There had been a couple of times where Peter had hesitated, but with a little coaxing Tony had helped him see that it would be a good exercise to participate in. Like the first time they’d used the breeding bench. That had been a challenge, and now here he was, equally as excited to use it as he’d been with some of the other items they tended to gravitate towards in the room. 

“H-How do you want me, sir?” Peter asked, looking up at him. Tony could see his pupils were already dilated, which Tony took pride in. “Would you like me across it like the last time? Or would you like me on it lengthwise?” 

“Lengthwise.” 

Peter struggled to not make another noise, Tony noticing him biting his lip for a quick second before nodding his head. “Yes, sir.” 

He watched him walk across the room to the bench, and saw him drape himself over it, his chest pressed against center, with both his arms and legs dangling at the sides. Tony walked over to him and picked up the restraints that were anchored into the base of the bench - two for his feet and two for his wrists. He took care to put the restraints on his ankles first, giving them a good tug to make sure they were secure. As he did his wrists, Tony left a few kisses on Peter’s forearm, happy to hear him moan a little more as he got those restraints settled on his wrists. 

“Our safe word.” Tony said, keeping his head near Peter’s as he stood back up. 

“Mocha.” 

“Good boy.” He praised him, running his fingers through his hair. He felt Peter drop his head more, Tony taking away his fingers from his hair to move across the room. He looked at their assortment of spanking devices - a whip, a riding crop, a paddle, a paddle with raised bumps on it. They had used all of them before, and if his memory was correct, he knew that Peter liked the way the riding crop felt. Picking it up, he tossed it back and forth between his hands and went back over to the bench. “I want you to count out loud. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The answer was followed by a somewhat excited moan. He saw Peter’s cock was pointed straight down, his body at an angle where it wasn’t close to the bench in the slightest thanks to how he got him strapped to it this evening. “We will start with five.” His own cock was beginning to tent his slacks, the obvious arousal on Peter putting him right there with him. 

Knowing that Peter could take it thanks to his spider abilities, Tony raised the crop high and let the tongue hit him square on his left ass cheek with a loud _smack_. “O-One!” Peter cried out, the restraints going taut as he’s surprised by the strike. Tony had told him before that if he wanted to get into that blank space, that he would have to ignore the tingle that had become like second nature to him. It had taken them a few sessions, but finally Peter had embraced ignoring it in favor of getting into that euphoric state of mind. 

There was no room for error right now, and rather than keep him guessing, Tony brought the crop back up and let the tongue smack against Peter’s left cheek again, this time a little lower. A gasped out “Two!” came out of his lover’s mouth, Tony smirking as he rubbed the tongue over the two red marks that were beginning to bloom nicely on his asscheek. He kept the touches soft and gentle, and then without warning pulled it back, the crop slicing through the air as it struck Peter’s right ass cheek. “T-Three!” Peter’s voice cracked in the middle of saying the number, Tony humming low with approval. 

“Two more.” He murmured low. The way that Peter’s legs were spread, he could look at his twitching hole, which was still relaxed and open from their round of sex much earlier this morning. He almost wondered if Peter had taken the liberty to put a plug in after he’d sent him that text, which he would have been very pleased with if he had. He loved the way that Peter was equally interested in these little trips to this room, fearing that he would have been rejected when he’d shown it to him the first time. “Ready?” 

“Yessir!” 

Tony smiled, loving the way that Peter’s words were now slurring together, knowing that his lover was entering that wonderful state that Tony loved taking him to. “Remember to count.” He should have reminded him that he didn’t want him to come, but really - he wasn’t feeling too cruel this evening. If Peter happened to have an orgasm or two without permission, he wasn’t going to punish him too much. 

“F-Four!” The word came out almost as if it were a plea, the restraints going taut again as Tony brought the tongue of the crop down right against his right asscheek again. The crop itself hit both cheeks, Tony smirking as he saw the red line appear almost immediately. “Hhhngh….sir….” 

He nodded his head, taking the time to keep Peter guessing as to when he was going to give him the last hit. He knew that it wouldn’t take very long to make him explode, but this - this was better than he’d hoped. Looking between Peter’s legs, he could see cum spilling onto the floor below, slowly dripping out of him. Tony watched as his hole twitched, looking to be filled by something. His own cock throbbed with need, but again - he knew he could wait. He had to, because he wanted to keep his beautiful lover in this state. The more Peter let go, the more Tony wanted to utterly break him. 

Bringing the crop up, he slapped it against the back of his thigh, and then saw Peter shake hard on the bench, the broken “Five” coming out as a long drawn out moan. His eyes returned to looking at Peter’s cock, and watched as he began to come without being touched, a beautiful pool forming underneath the bench with his release. 

“You’re doing so well right now, sweetheart.” He praised Peter, setting the crop down to touch his shoulders, then slid his hand up to tousle his hair. “But you know I didn’t say you could come, did I?” 

“I’m s-sorry, sir….” Peter was crying, but he knew it wasn’t because of any sort of pain. Yes, he was definitely in that euphoric zone that Tony knew he craved being in. “I’m so sorry…” 

“You will be punished for that.” Tony left his side, and went back over to the set of spanking tools. He grabbed the flogger, and walked back over to him. Rather than hit him with the tassels, he took the end of the whip and pushed the hilt right up against his spread cheeks. The deep moan that left his young lover’s throat went straight to his own cock. “Do you want that right now, sweetheart?” 

“Yes please. Sir. Please. Oh please, sir.” The words were chanted back to him, Tony keeping the hilt right up against his anus. “Nnnngh….siiiiir.” 

Pulling it away, he took a moment and spit between his cheeks, watching as his spit was sucked inside of his body by a little twitch. “Such a bad boy.” Peter moaned after the phrase, letting Tony know that he was still in the zone. “You don’t deserve to have anything satisfy that greedy hole of yours.” 

He stepped back and slapped the flogger against Peter’s left cheek. He heard him release an almost animalistic cry, which brought a flush to Tony’s face. He walked around the bench and struck him again on the opposite cheek, listened to the metal chains protest at the sudden movement as Peter pulled on the restraints. The chains were made of vibranium, as the normal run of the mill steel was too easy for Peter to yank himself out of. So a quick call to Wakanda had gotten Tony enough vibranium to use for a few different items that were now housed in their playroom, the restraints being the most important of the bunch. 

“T-Two…” Peter’s voice was broken, Tony biting his bottom lip as he heard his lover count again without being instructed for this new set of hits. “S-Siiiir…” 

Tony had to commend Peter, as he wasn’t expecting this at all. Yes, he skipped the first number but he’d let it slide, especially since he picked up with the second hit. “Very good, sweetheart.” He raised the flogger and struck his ass a third time, and listened to him scream hard, the mixture of cum pooling underneath the bench was no doubt getting more added to it right now from the way Peter kept releasing those deep, wretched moans. 

The sound of Peter breathing hard filled the room as Tony put the flogger back on the wall, and then went to stand behind him, this time taking his time to take off all of his clothes. He knew what Peter wanted now, and what he wanted was in alignment with that very thing. Grabbing the bottle of lube stashed underneath the bench, Tony looked at the pool of cum and pushed his finger into it, then brought it to Peter’s lips, who latched onto the finger to suck on what was given to him as if his life depended on it. 

“Very good, sweetheart.” He issued another praise to Peter as he pulled his fingers away from his mouth. The moan of protest made heat curl in his belly, Tony humming low as he stood back up and went to be behind him. “You’re going to get what you want right now. Because you’ve been such a good boy.” 

“Thank you, sir…” The words were strung together, Peter sounding almost drunk. _Perfect_. 

Standing directly behind him, Tony pushed the tip of his now lubed up cock right against Peter’s hole and slowly pushed into him. He’d set the height of the bench to be in the perfect spot, so that they could do this with no problem. It had taken a few tries, but they finally had found the perfect spot that would benefit both parties involved, which is ultimately what Tony had wanted. His hands went to Peter’s hips, and he began to snap his hips hard. 

“Siiiiiir!” Peter’s voice cracked as he began to release more of those deep, rich moans the harder Tony fucked him. “Oh, siiiir…” 

“Yes, sweetheart…” He moaned low, drilling his cock deep inside of his body. “God, you’re so beautiful when you’re like this….You know how much I love you, don’t you?” He pounded hard into him, his own cock dying for its own release as they’d been playing for so long already. He was keeping himself on the edge, though, the need to hear Peter scream keeping him teetering. 

“SIR!” There it was. That final scream that he’d been itching to hear all night. He felt Peter’s inner walls clamp up tight around him, Tony moaning low as he pushed forward hard with one final thrust. He saw Peter’s thighs trembling as his cum shot to the floor, Tony always impressed by how many times he could come without having his cock touched. He released his own orgasm deep inside of him, listening to the litany of thank yous falling from Peter’s mouth as he flooded his inner walls with his cum. He moaned low and then lowered himself to rest against Peter’s back, both of their bodies covered in sweat. 

He took a few minutes to collect himself, then pulled his hips back to slip out of Peter. He watched as his cum fell out of his hole, dripping down onto the floor, as there was nowhere else it could go. He kneeled down and undid the restraints on Peter’s feet first, kissing the red area where the restraints had rubbed against his skin, then moved up to the front and took care of the ones around his wrists. His lips touched the red marks on his wrists, the soft leather doing the best it could to protect Peter from seriously hurting himself with how hard he tugged on the restraints while in the throes of passion. Tony carefully slipped his arms underneath his body and picked him up bridal style, then carried him over to the bed as he kissed Peter’s face. 

Tears were streaming from his eyes, but he knew Peter wasn’t in pain. Kissing away the pleasureful tears, Tony made sure to keep touching his young lover’s body so that the drop was less intense. He knew how to keep him here in this space, and was doing everything in his power to make sure he was taking care of him. Tony brushed his lips against his cheek, then his lips, feeling Peter return the kisses after a little while. 

“T-Thank you, sir…” Peter’s voice was still raw, Tony kissing his throat as if to soothe the abuse that it had endured during their session. “T-That was exactly what I needed.” 

“I know, sweetheart.” He smiled, and stared into his eyes. He could see Peter returning to him, keeping the smile on his face. “You did so well. You _always_ do so well when we do that.” 

“H-How long?” 

Tony glanced at the clock. “A little under three hours.” 

“Mmm…” 

He was amazed by how much time had passed. He always lost track of time whenever they came in here to play, which was both good and bad. But he knew that Peter lasted around three hours naturally, his subconscious glomming on to that to make sure that he didn’t push him too hard. He lifted Peter’s arms and began to kiss the red marks around his wrists, knowing that in the morning they would be gone. For now, they were beautiful, and he wanted Peter to feel the soft kisses. 

They laid like that for another hour and a half, then Tony picked Peter back up into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?” He asked, as he got Peter situated in bed. “Drink some water.” He grabbed the water bottle, and brought it up to his lips. 

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter looked up at him after taking four long gulps. “I’m okay. No need for food. Just….cuddles?” 

“Of course.” He set the bottle down and laid next to him under the covers. He knew he had to clean up the room, but really - that could be taken care of in the morning. Right now, his priority was his beautiful lover, who was now spooned up against his chest, his leg resting between both of Peter’s. “That better, sweetheart?” 

“Much.” 

“I love you.” Tony whispered softly into Peter’s ear, hugging him against his body. “Very much.” 

“I love you too.” Peter returned, a soft kiss from his lips touching Tony’s cheek. “Thank you for tonight. We can’t wait a month again.” 

“We keep saying that, and yet-” 

“Tony.” 

He sighed, and nodded his head. “I’m already trying to think of a way we can take every other Friday off. Because you’re right - once a month won’t cut it. We both need it too much to deprive ourselves of it for that long.” 

“We’ll figure something out.” 

“Yes, we will.” Tony kissed the back of Peter’s neck, and smiled softly when he heard him moan. “You know the rules. No more fun until tomorrow.” 

“I know.” Peter snuggled closer to his body. “Did I say thank you?” 

“Many times.” He kissed his face, then closed his eyes. “You’re welcome. I’m happy that you like spending time with me in there.” 

“I really do.” 

It was more than Tony could ask for, and more than he thought he deserved. But he would never admit that to Peter.


	3. Dildo Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Dildo play

* * *

Peter was getting antsy. He knew he was, and couldn’t do anything to stop it. No, that wasn’t true. He knew all he had to do was tell Tony that it was time. It had only been two weeks since they’d last gone into their special room, but two weeks was now feeling way too long. And he didn’t like that. He was itching for that wonderful high he always got when they played together in there - or, more like Tony played with him. 

“You’re tapping.” He looked up, and saw Tony was standing next to his desk, surprised that he hadn’t heard him come in, nor had he felt him approach. Yep, he definitely was off on his game right now. “What’s wrong?” 

“N-Nothing.” Peter stammered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as he set his pen down, not wanting to annoy his older lover any more than he probably already had. “It’s this project. That’s all.” 

“Nope.” Staring up at him, he saw Tony shake his head. “Try again.” 

He exhaled, then looked down at his desk. “You know why I’m like this.” 

“And what have I told you? Tell me when you need it, and I’ll be more than happy to make that arrangement.” Tony disappeared from his peripheral vision, and stood in front of his desk. “Do you have anything to ask me?” 

“I need it.” Peter whispered, hoping that no one was paying attention to their conversation. But, he knew that the walls had ears, as did the ceilings. Everyone on this floor had a bad habit of suddenly not having too much work to do whenever Tony came down to visit him. He met Tony’s gaze head on. “Please, sir.” He wanted to make it very clear what he needed, and using that word allowed him to convey to Tony just what it was that he desperately needed. 

Tony nodded his head. “You’re done for the day.” 

“What??” 

“I said, you’re done. Get your things. We’re going on a little adventure.” 

He tried not to panic, because he wasn’t really expecting them to go and take care of this now. “An a-adventure?” Peter turned his computer off, and then grabbed his bag and jacket. Slipping both on, he began to follow Tony back towards the elevators. “Where are we going?” 

“What kind of adventure would it be if I told you?” Tony stood in the elevator, and gestured for him to join him. “We don’t have all day, Mr. Parker.” 

“Right.” 

Stepping into the elevator, he expected Tony to hit the number for his penthouse, but instead he hit the ‘G’ button, the elevator beginning its descent. “We’re actually going somewhere??” Peter asked, surprised by this information. 

“Again, I will tell you nothing. Because it’s an _adventure_ , Peter.” He heard the teasing tone in Tony’s voice, but it still made him pause. “So, how about you just trust me, okay?” 

“Yes, Tony.” 

They got to the garage, and went to where Tony kept his cars. They took the convertible Audi, which Peter really loved taking, as it always felt nice to be in the convertible. He got buckled in, and bounced his knee, again the itch was manifesting in nervous energy that didn’t seem to want to quit. He put on his sunglasses, and saw Tony looking relaxed as he drove them through the city, Peter knowing these neighborhoods thanks to his nightly patrols, but had no idea why they would be over here. 

Tony pulled into a small parking lot, and parked his car. “Now, before you panic, I want you to know that I normally would take care of this myself, but I think it’s time we start doing this together.” 

“O-Okay, Tony.” Peter had no idea what Tony was even talking about, and was too afraid to ask. He would just roll with it because he trusted his older lover. “Are we here?” 

“We are. Follow me, sweetheart.” Tony kissed him softly on the lips, then got out of the car, leaving Peter to scramble out of the car after him. 

The shop that Tony brought them too had curtains drawn, and really - it didn’t look like it was open. But he saw him knock on the door, and then ring the bell. A soft _click_ let them know that the door had been unlocked and then Tony was opening the door for him. Peter walked in, keeping his head down as he waited for Tony to join him, the sound of the door closing echoing in the quiet shop. 

“Mr. Stark. What a pleasure it is to see you again.” A soft, feminine voice greeted them, Peter lifting his head up at the casual greeting. He felt his jaw drop as he openly stared, not at all expecting Tony to have brought him to this sort of shop. “What brings you in today?” 

“We’re looking for a few new toys to add to our arsenal.” A warm hand touched his shoulder, grounding him in a way that Peter hadn’t realized he needed, but now that it was there he was more than grateful for it. “I’m thinking dildos.” 

All around them was an assortment of various types of sexual play toys, ranging from benches to simple sleeves to be used for personal masturbation. There were many, _many_ different types of tools that Peter couldn’t help but be in awe of all the possibilities he saw on the wall. His heart was pounding, his cock was getting thicker by the second, and his heart rate was jumping all over the place. But with Tony’s hand firmly on his shoulder, it was keeping him centered, as he realized that this was indeed a very special treat. 

“An excellent choice. We’ve just got some new ones in. If you’d care to follow me?” The beautiful woman started to walk towards another area of the shop, Tony keeping his hand on his shoulder as they followed her. 

The assortment of dildos was astounding. Peter couldn’t believe that there were so many choices. Thick ones. Long ones. Ones that vibrated. Ones that were double ended. Ones that had knots on them that were to provide the best stimulation. Ones that curved around the perineum and would give your balls an extra little nudge. His mind was slowly going blank as he couldn’t help but stare. 

“Thank you so much, Dana. Would you mind leaving us alone for a few, while we try and find the best ones for us?” Tony said, his hand giving Peter’s shoulder a squeeze. 

“Of course, Mr. Stark. Please take whichever one’s you’d like, and I’ll grab sealed ones from the back for you.” Dana smiled, and then left the two of them alone. 

Peter could tell he was breathing a bit harder than necessary, but his arousal was already bad before they came into the store. It had only quadrupled since. “Which ones are you thinking, baby?” Tony murmured into his ear, now standing behind him. Peter felt his chest press up against his back, his arms surrounding his torso. “Tell me which ones look like the most fun.” 

“This one.” He pointed to one of the double ended ones. “M-Maybe not for our special room, but for our bedroom?” 

“Or both.” Tony brushed a kiss to his cheek, Peter moaning softly. “Okay, that’s a very good choice. Give me another.” 

They already had a few standard dildos in their special room, so he was wondering if trying one of the more unique ones might be fun. “What about this one?” He picked up one of the ones that had bumps and ridges all over it. It was long and thick, and he could feel his ass already itching to know what it would feel like inside of him. “And….this one.” He touched the one that was a dual vibrator that would sit against his perineum. “I like it when they vibrate.” He whispered, feeling the heat return to his cheeks as he admitted to Tony what he liked the most. 

“That’s good to know, baby.” The arms around him squeezed, Peter leaning back against him as he settled against Tony’s warmth. “You do like being teased by that, don’t you? It keeps you right on the edge, doesn’t it?” 

A hand brushed against his crotch, Peter whimpering softly as he wanted more of Tony’s touch in the worst way possible. “C-Can we please go home, sir?” He asked, really wanting to be out of here and back at the penthouse. 

“Let’s go pay for our new toys, and then yes - we’ll go home. Once we’re there, you’re going straight to the shower.” 

“Yes, sir.” His cock throbbed in his underwear at the command, the excitement already beginning to build. 

Tony paid for all three toys, and was gifted an extra vibrating one that wasn’t yet on display by Dana. Apparently Tony would shop exclusively from this store, and was treated as such, which made Peter happy. The drive back to the tower was quick, and Peter practically sprinted off the elevator to their bedroom, wanting to get into the shower quickly. He heard Tony laughing, but knew that he wasn’t laughing at him, but at the situation. And really, he should be laughing too but the physical need to be played with was outweighing everything else in his mind right now. 

He scrubbed his body clean, and then dried off with a towel. Staying naked, he walked out to the bedroom and saw Tony was seated on the edge of the bed, his sleeves rolled up, the vest he was wearing with his suit now opened. “Are you ready, sweetheart?” 

“Yes.” Peter nodded his head, as Tony stood up and walked with him to their special room. They went inside, and he saw that the new dildos were all on the bed, cleaned and ready to use. He moaned, no longer holding back on his desire as he knew he was in a safe place. “God.” His mouth was dry, his cock growing thicker by the second as his eyes took in each new toy. 

“Which would you like to try first?” Tony went over to the bed, and began to touch each toy, Peter mesmerized by the way his fingers moved along the lengthy shafts. He moaned again, his desire escalating quickly. “How about this one?” He held up the one that had a few bumps and knots on it, Peter physically shuddering hard as he saw Tony stroke it slow. “Go and lay on the bench. Sideways.” 

His feet led him over to the bench, and was quick to drape himself over the side, his feet spreading apart to give Tony the best view of his ass. “L-Like this, sir?” 

“That’s perfect, baby.” Something stiff pushed up against his twitching hole. “Safe word, Peter?” 

“Mocha.” He said, already beginning to feel his head spin and slip as the thick toy pushed against his body. That high he was so ready to chase after was finally within his grasp, and he was ready to let go of everything to achieve it. “Please, sir…” The words were strung together, the light headedness here. 

“Very good, sweetheart. Yes, I’m going to take care of you right now. You just relax.” A kiss to the middle of his back had him moaning softly as he felt lube drip onto his ass. “You’re doing so well right now. Go ahead and take a deep breath for me.” He listened to watch Tony said, and was quick to obey, taking a deep breath in and out, in and out. The thick head of the toy was pushed up against his twitching hole and with a deep breath out, he felt the head slip inside of him. 

He moaned low, succumbing to the fuzziness that was taking over his brain. He spread his legs further apart, and felt more of the toy sink into him, those bumps and knots really doing something to him he didn’t expect. He hadn’t realized he was moaning so loud until he felt how dry his throat was. The toy was half-way inserted into his body, and then he felt it twist, which made his knees buckle against the bench. 

“You’re safe.” Tony’s voice surrounded him, as he felt him push the toy back into his body. “You’re safe, baby….” The words were like a warm blanket, as Peter tried to push back against the firm thickness that was lodged inside of him. “I’m taking good care of you. You deserve this, don’t you?” 

“Y-Yessir…” He moaned low, the toy twisting again inside of him, those little bumps and knots making his inner walls clamp down tight around it. “Gooood…..” The word came out as a low moan, as he felt one little knot rub right up against his prostate. He felt the toy move back and forth, more pressure being applied to his prostate. He began to come without meaning to, the deep guttural moan that left his throat couldn’t be heard by his own ears as he was lost in a haze of pleasure. 

“Yes, sweetheart…” The soft praise sent a shiver down his spine, as he tried to keep himself present but was finding it more and more difficult as the toy was twisted again, keeping him in that wonderful twilight that he loved so much. “You’re perfect, you know that? Absolutely perfect.” 

Peter sobbed, knowing that he was doing good. He felt good. How could he be anything but? The way the toy was pushed in and out, he could feel his body growing more accustomed to those knots and bumps in a way that should scare him but doesn’t. Because he knew this was a toy - and really, as much as he loved them, he loved Tony’s cock more. He could hear himself saying words, but had no idea what he was trying to say. But it seemed that Tony understood, because the toy was soon gone, and then he felt the real thickness of his lover’s cock pushing into his body. 

“Only for a little bit, baby…” Tony murmured into his ear, as he pushed his hips forward. Peter could do nothing - all he could do was lay prostrated over the bench and take his lover’s thick cock over and over. “We’re in here to play with your new toys right now, but I know - I know, you want my cock.” He nodded his head, as another deep moan left his throat, the words disappearing from his head as he was made to feel good. “There we go….” 

The thickness disappeared, Peter whimpering at the loss of connection. But then, he felt something smooth slip into him, and then felt something push up against his perineum. Moaning low, he felt the toy that was now inside of him start to buzz, Peter’s mind going blank as he rode out another strong orgasm that took over his entire body. 

“God, you’re so beautiful when you let go like this.” Tony’s words came through the static in his head, Peter sobbing as he felt the wonderful high spread throughout his body. “I would keep you in here for days if I could.” That comment had him releasing a resounding ‘yes’ as he wanted that too. God, did he want it. He could live in this room, be filled up by toys and Tony’s cock. All of it sounded wonderful and just what he really wanted and needed. Nothing else mattered in his life except this pleasure that was being given to him so freely. 

A hand pushed against his ass, the toy moving a little inside of him so that it was pushing right up against his prostate. Peter cried out, begged for him to stop but the words were pointless. They didn’t even make much sense as he moaned through another hard orgasm, his abilities keeping him permanently aroused with no trouble at all. Every single hard thrust he felt, his body chasing after that euphoric high that kept him lingering in this twilight, the deep moans leaving his throat not reaching his own ears as he kept submitting to the intense pleasure. He felt Tony’s hands all over his body - sliding up his sides, down to his hips, everywhere in between. The moment his hand began to touch his cock, a raw scream left his throat as he came hard again, Tony’s soft praises tickling his ear. 

He collapsed on the bench, not at all aware that he’d been lifting his chest up as he’d tried to push back against Tony’s cock. But now he was as limp as a rag doll, his body completely drained of energy as he felt the thickness inside of him disappear. He cried softly, not at all ready for it to be over, but he knew - he _knew_ he was safe, and that Tony’s touches to his body were a gentle reminder that this was perfect. This was where he was supposed to be. 

When he came to, he saw that he was on a bed, Tony’s body pressed close to him. “H-How long…?” He asked, his voice still raw, the soreness there one he took comfort in. 

“Two hours this time, sweetheart.” Tony kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, then his lips. “How’re you feeling? Better?” 

“So much better.” Peter grinned, laughing softly as the memory of that intense pleasure came back to him with little warning, as he looked up at Tony. “I love you.” 

“I know, baby. I love you too.” He turned his head towards Tony’s hand, which was now resting on his cheek, his thumb stroking his cheekbone with featherlight touches. “I’m always so proud of you. You did very well today in here.” 

“I’m glad.” He dropped his head back to Tony’s chest, snuggling as close as he could to his body. “I really like our new toys.” 

“I know you do. Anything to make you happy, darling.” Peter’s eyelids fluttered closed as he felt Tony’s lips touch his with another soft kiss. “Are you ready for me to move you to our bedroom now?” 

Nodding his head, he tucked himself up against him, and felt Tony lift him up into his arms. He opened his eyes when the soft mattress touched his back, Peter falling back into his lover’s space as he snuggled close to him. “Thank you, Tony,” he whispered softly. 

“You are very welcome, Peter.” The warmth that his lover’s body provided to him helped keep him centered and secure. “Get some rest. I took liberty to clear your schedule tomorrow. We’ll be spending a nice quiet day at home.” 

“Thank you.” Peter rubbed his nose against Tony’s neck, and smiled. 

He wanted to say more, but exhaustion and the come down was pulling him faster towards slumber than he would have liked. Entering into this relationship with Tony had always been a risk, and learning about this part of his life had been even riskier. But the rewards definitely outweighed any of the negative thoughts that Peter had first had about bringing this type of play into their relationship. He was grateful for receiving this gift from Tony, and really - he was excited to return back to that room in the future. That itch would invariably need to be scratched again, but for now - for now the urges have passed. Peter fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that no matter what was going to happen in the future, he knew that Tony would take care of him. He would take care of the both of them by having some uninhibited amount of fun in their den of sin. 


End file.
